dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Apprentice: A Hero is Born
The Apprentice: A Hero Reborn, is a story that takes place 200 million years before Dragon Ball. It tells the story of Maquenus"Mack", the understudy of the Original Namekian, Base. It tells his story from childhood to adult hood and his destiny to save the universe. Sagas Creation Saga Shortest saga, only one chapter long, explains the creation of the universe. Chapter List #'The Creation' Salvation Saga Maquenus is born on Namek, but is not a namekian but is a Sarean, which are the ancestors to Saiyan's. This saga is designated towards the training of Maquenus and learing his destiny. Chapter List #'The Child' #'The Master' #'The Training' #'The Prophecy' Discovery Saga Maquenus leaves Namek to find out about his parents. He meets the Demon Lord Goutu, who bribes him with information about his parents, if Maquenus destroys the planet Kida. Chapter List #'The Trip' #'The Resting' #'The Army' #'The Demon' #'The Task' #'The Ancestors' Kida Saga Maquenus makes his way to Kida.(Kidans ressemble humans) While there, he meets a girl named Hitya and he falls in love with. For that reason, he cannot destroy the planet and rerturns to Demon Lord Goutu. Chapter List #'The Planet' #'The Race' #'The Kidans' #'The Girl' #'The Decision' #'The Failure' #'The Resentment' Destiny Saga Maquenus, along with Hitya and her older brother Hito go to the Chamber of Aster, where they believe Maquenus's parents are located. When they open the chamber, they let out the Demon Aster that Universe creator Yen locked up in the Chamber. Chapter List #'The Return' #'The Idea' #The Chamber #The True Demon #The Death #The End? Specials Hell Sent Story of the Great War, 15 years before the birth of Maquenus. Features Demon Lord Goutu and his demon army who try to conquer the galaxy. Themes All sagas Theme- White America by Eminem Hell Sent- Lose Yourself by Eminem List of Character Maquenus Base Flutire Satin Guite Demon Lord Guotu Demon Apprentice Raasin Hito Hitya Kidan King Kidan Queen Aster Yen Timeline *'200 million years before Ages' Yen is created, he creates the Universe All Galaxies are created, along with planets and species Aster is created from Yen's hidden angst. Yen locks Aster in the Chamber of Aster Base, the first Namekian is created The Namekian Dragon Balls are created Demon Lord Goutu is created *'187 million years before Ages' Maquenus's parents are born Hito's and Hitya's parents are born *'172 million years before Ages' The Great War begins, The Gillain League vs The Tytanic League *'162 million years before Ages' The Great War ends, The Gillain League wins the war. *'159 million years before Ages' Hito is born *'157 million years before Ages' Maquenus is born Hitya is born *'130 years before Ages' Aster is released from The Chamber of Aster. Pages Power Levels Creation Saga There was only one. Only one. And this one was the only one. Sitting there, lonely, all alone. Never seeing another. Yen. That was what he called himself. Yen. He sat in darkness for what seemed like eternity. Then, that sorrow turned to angst, a power from deep emerged, and like that, he exploded. But he didn't die, wasn't gone. But something new was there. Galazies, planets galore. And just like that, Yen wasn't alone anymore. Many years passed as Yen oversaw the universe he created. He was happy. No longer feeling sorrow or anger. But where did those emotions go. His sorrow? It was never seen. But his anger was another story. When the explosion happened, that anger had to go somewhere. And somewhere it did go. In the farthest corners of the universe, the anger grew, grew and grew. It manifested into a being of pure evil, a being calling itself "Aster". Aster rampaged through galaxies destroying everything in it's path. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pre Dragon Ball